Tourner la page
by Darsk
Summary: Le changement de mois a longtemps figuré dans la liste de ses petits plaisirs. [POV Edward enfant]


**Titre :** Tourner la page  
**Auteur :** Shion  
**Fandom :** Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Personnages :** la famille Elric et la famille Rockbell  
**Rating :** K+  
**Disclaimer :** Oups, je crois bien qu'Ed a déchiré l'acte de propriété dans un même élan, toujours aussi emporté... Enfin, on sait bien que tout appartient à Arakawa et à Square Enix.

**Spoilers : **rien à déclarer. **  
**

_(écrit pour la communauté 31 jours, avec pour thème "une lettre déchirée") _

* * *

**Tourner la page **

Rayer la date du calendrier est toujours sa première tâche quand il descend le matin. Très sérieusement, il va prendre le tabouret et le cale le long du mur, avant de grimper dessus. Il ne peut réprimer un petit sourire en tendant la main pour le décrocher et soulever un peu la page. Le changement de mois a longtemps figuré dans la liste de ses petits plaisirs. Il aime découvrir la nouvelle image avant tout le monde. Cette fois-ci, ce sont des chatons. Trois petits chatons roux avec des yeux clairs grand ouverts. Et puis celui du milieu pointe une petite langue toute rose. Son sourire s'élargit en les observant : Al va adorer. Puis il s'assombrit. Et prend dans la poche de son short le crayon pour rayer la date de la veille, avant de tourner la page pour de bon et de contempler la nouvelle date. Le premier jour du mois. C'est le jour du courrier. A cause de ça, le changement de mois figure désormais dans la liste des obligations désagréables dont il se dispenserait volontiers. Et même dans la tête de cette liste, avec les cours à l'école où il s'ennuie toujours à mourir mais où le maître veut le forcer à suivre, avec la cantine où les dames essaient régulièrement de le forcer à ingurgiter du lait et heureusement que Winry se débrouille toujours pour le boire à sa place.

Après avoir rangé le tabouret, il trottine vers la cuisine. Ça sent bon. Maman est en train de finir de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il la rejoint et l'entoure de ses bras, relevant la tête vers elle avec un large sourire pour lui dire bonjour. Et bien sûr, comme toujours, elle lui sourit et lui retourne son bonjour, et se penche pour l'embrasser. Il se serre encore un peu contre elle, puis repart pour mettre la table. Al arrive pendant qu'il est en train de terminer, lui lançant au passage qu'il aurait quand même pu faire son lit et se laver un peu avant de descendre. Al semblait régulièrement oublier lequel des deux était censé être le grand frère. Mais Ed décide de laisser passer pour cette fois, parce que Maman a préparé des crêpes, et que s'ils commencent une dispute elles risqueraient de refroidir avant qu'ils passent à table. Parfois la fierté doit être sacrifiée à d'autres priorités. Une fois un semblable rituel de salutations matinales répété entre Al et Maman, ils gagnent la salle à manger. Ed a sorti toutes les confitures. Et puis le miel. Et puis le chocolat. Des crêpes, il y en a plein. Et il n'en restera rien.

Pendant qu'ils se remplissent l'estomac, Maman leur demande s'ils ont réfléchi à quoi offrir à l'anniversaire de Winry, qui aura lieu un peu avant la fin des vacances. Ed bougonne qu'il ne voit pas pourquoi ils devraient offrir quelque chose à cette peste qui ne manque pas une occasion de faire valoir qu'elle est plus grande qu'eux, et qui profite d'être une fille pour le taper alors que lui ne peut pas la taper, ce qui n'est vraiment pas juste. Al se tortille un peu sur sa chaise. Maman insiste un peu. Ed engloutit consciencieusement sa crêpe tandis qu'Al lui jette un coup d'oeil en coin, avant d'avouer qu'ils ont pensé à quelque chose. Ed le coupe, les joues un peu rosies, en disant que c'est un secret. Il veut que ce soit une surprise pour Maman aussi. Elle semble toujours si heureuse quand ils font de l'alchimie. Alors, s'il réussissent à synthétiser une poupée bien constituée... Al échange un regard avec luin et confirme le secret d'un hochement de tête plus affirmé. Maman sourit. Puis elle hausse les sourcils en voyant le peu de crêpes qui restent dans le plat au milieu de la table. Elle soupire théâtralement et dit qu'heureusement qu'ils semblent ne pas trop grandir, parce qu'avec ce qu'ils avalent déjà, s'ils n'étaient pas si petits elle devrait commencer à préparer le petit déjeuner la veille au soir. Ed pointe sa fourchette en l'air et défie quiconque de prétendre qu'il est si riquiqui qu'il devrait se contenter de la nourriture d'une fourmi. Puis ils rient tous les trois en cœur. Puis ils se chargent d'achever les crêpes restantes.

Tandis qu'il débarrasse la table avec Al, Ed sourit encore. Vraiment, ils sont bien comme ça, tous les trois.

Un peu plus tard, quand la cuisine est rangée et que Maman a vérifié qu'ils étaient à peu près correctement lavés et habillés, il est temps de partir. Le premier jour du mois, c'est le jour où Maman va jusqu'à la ville pour faire le marché. Elle reste partie jusqu'au milieu de la journée. Alors quand ils ne sont pas à l'école, Ed et Al restent chez Mamie Pinako pendant ce temps. Avec Winry, aussi. Ed grimace en la voyant sortir précipitamment à leur rencontre, mais fausse alerte, elle ne semble pas avoir à la main le moindre objet pouvant servir de projectile pour lui faire payer un quelconque méfait. Elle n'a pas encore dû se rendre compte qu'il a un tout petit peu cassé sa maison de poupées. Ah, apparemment, elle a une nouvelle robe, c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est dépêchée de venir la montrer. Maman la complimente, lui disant qu'elle est très jolie. Comme si c'était la peine de lui monter encore plus la tête. Mamie Pinako arrive, sa pipe à la bouche. Ed trouve que c'est vraiment la classe, la manière dont elle peut ne tenir la pipe que par le bout avec ses lèvres, sans la tenir avec les mains. Parfois, il s'entraîne à faire pareil avec une fourchette ou un crayon. Mais une fois, Al l'a vu et s'est moqué de lui. Mais bon, c'est qu'il n'avait vraiment rien compris. Il est trop petit pour comprendre ce genre de choses.

Une fois Maman partie, Winry reprend son harcèlement. Elle a reçu son compliment de la part du plus jeune frère, mais le plus vieux rechigne toujours. Sans l'intervention de Mamie Pinako pour tous les faire rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison, ç'aurait sans doute rapidement dégénéré. Leurs disputes à tous les deux étaient célèbres dans la cour de récré. Souvent, même les plus grands venaient regarder. Mais tous deux ont tout de même suffisamment de sagesse pour ne pas provoquer Mamie Pinako. Et Winry est d'autant plus disposée à laisser (momentanément, s'entend) tomber le sujet qu'elle est pressée d'aborder la question du courrier. Et ça ne manque pas : dès qu'ils sont tous installés dans le salon, elle demande à qui ils vont écrire aujourd'hui. Ça, on peut compter sur Winry pour ne jamais oublier d'évoquer directement les problèmes qu'Ed aurait préféré repousser.

Cette histoire de courrier a commencé il y a à peu près un an. Ed ne sait plus très bien exactement ni quand ni comment. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment l'important. D'après ses souvenirs, c'est parti d'une remarque qu'Al a faite en voyant Winry tracer avec application les lettres d'un courrier pour ses parents, qui étaient absents depuis longtemps à cause de la guerre. Par il ne savait plus quel raisonnement, mais très certainement quelque chose de contestable, Al en était arrivé à l'idée qu'ils devraient eux aussi écrire à Papa. Sans se laisser arrêter par l'obstacle logique pourtant non négligeable qu'ils n'avaient aucune adresse à laquelle le joindre. Malheureusement, Winry s'était montrée tout aussi enthousiaste, et dès lors la partie était perdue. La logique doit parfois savoir s'incliner devant des arguments percutants. Surtout quand les dits arguments sont matérialisés sous forme d'une casserole pleine de liquide brûlant brandie de manière menaçante. Surtout quand le dit liquide est du lait.

En tout cas, maintenant, l'habitude est établie. Résigné, Ed sort de sa poche la liste de noms qu'il a préparée. Al et lui avaient trouvé dans la bibliothèque de leur père un annuaire. Al et Winry trouvaient raisonnables de penser que l'une des personnes y figurant ait des nouvelles de lui et sache où il se trouve. Alors ils avaient commencé à les contacter, dans l'ordre. Ce mois-ci, ils doivent traiter la deuxième partie de la lettre F. Une douzaine de lettre supplémentaires, à écrire avant que Maman ne revienne. Ils écrivent tous les trois. C'est long, il faut bien former les lettres, et faire attention à bien recopier pour ne pas faire de fautes. Al est le plus jeune, mais c'est lui qui écrit le mieux. Et il surveille que son grand frère fasse bien tout comme il faut, l'obligeant à recommencer au besoin, alors qu'Ed aurait bien laissé tel quel. La poubelle est remplie de papiers froissés. Ed est un peu jaloux, il a compté qu'Al n'a dû recommencer qu'une seule fois, mais il est fier aussi. Personne n'a intérêt à contester devant lui que son petit frère est un génie. Par contre, il aimerait que ses dons ne soient pas employés de manière aussi inutile.

Il leur faut près de trois heures de labeur pour venir à bout de leur tâche. Et c'est déjà beaucoup plus rapide que leurs premières fois. Ils rejoignent Mamie Pinako pour manger, se sentant affamés. Les lettres sont laissées sur le buffet, la vieille femme s'occupera envoyer le lendemain. Après une bataille de petits pois et une obligation de nettoyer le plancher sous l'oeil vigilant de Mamie Pinako, les trois enfants peuvent finalement sortir s'amuser. Il leur est seulement interdit de s'approcher trop près de la rivière tant qu'ils sont seuls. Mais ça ne les dérange pas, c'est un concours de grimpage aux arbres qui est au programme. Et Ed se fait un plaisir d'insister sur le fait qu'une robe n'est pas le vêtement idéal pour ça. Jusqu'à ce que Winry prouve que ça ne l'empêchait absolument pas de le battre à plate couture, et déclare que si la robe était un handicap, sa performance n'en était que plus minable. Al s'étant joint à elle pour le ridiculiser, Ed a jugé plus sage d'aller voir ailleurs. Non, ça ne constitue absolument pas une fuite.

En retournant dans la maison, il n'est pas surpris de ne pas y trouver Mamie Pinako en train de fumer. A cette heure-ci, elle doit donner des consultations côté boutique. Et aucun des trois enfants n'aime y aller. Entendre des adultes crier de douleur les met mal à l'aise. Les voir pleurer est encore pire. Et Mamie Pinako a beau dire, l'idée d'avoir des parties du corps en métal, c'est bizarre. Profitant de son absence, Ed cherche si par hasard elle aurait laissé traîner sa pipe de ce côté. Voilà longtemps qu'il rêve d'essayer. Mais évidemment, elle ne semble jamais s'en séparer. Déçu, il s'apprête à retourner dehors après avoir englouti une part de cake, qui avait miraculeusement survécu au dessert, quand on regard tombe sur les enveloppes. Son regard se durcit et sa mâchoire se crispe, et sans y réfléchir il avance vers elles. Comme s'il risquait de les intimider. Pourtant, elles devraient le craindre. La preuve, il tend la main et saisit la première, puis sans la moindre hésitation la déchire en deux. Et il en ressent une grande satisfaction. Mais aussitôt après, il est envahi par la culpabilité. Sur cette enveloppe, c'est l'écriture d'Al. Il sait combien son petit frère voudrait voir son père revenir. Il sait combien il souffre de ne pas même s'en souvenir. Il le sait mieux que quiconque. Et puis il sait que Maman attend son retour. Il sait qu'elle pense à lui à chaque fois qu'elle leur parle de l'importance de l'amour. Il sait que c'est lui qu'elle cherche quand son regard se pose sur le sentier qui mène à leur maison à toute heure du jour.

Mais celui vers qui Maman et Al dirigent tant de leurs pensées les a abandonnés. Il est déjà resté absent pendant trois années. Trois longues années, pendant lesquelles Maman a dû se débrouiller. Souvent, elle a l'air si fatiguée. Et parfois, elle a l'air si triste. Trois longues années, pendant lesquelles Al s'est transformé d'un bébé braillard à un petit garçon plus intelligent et plus sage que n'importe quel autre. Et qui plus que n'importe quel autre aurait mérité un Papa pour le féliciter et pour l'inspirer. Ed serre encore sa mâchoire. Pour sa part, il ne se permet déjà plus d'espérer quoi que ce soit de cet homme qui les a délaissés. S'il ne veut pas d'eux, alors ils peuvent très bien vivre sans lui. Ressasser le passé et les regrets empêche d'avancer. Mais pourtant, il n'arrive pas tout à fait à s'empêcher d'espérer de se tromper. Si seulement vraiment il revenait... Il secoue vivement sa tête. Il a déjà décidé, il ne doit plus y penser. Il a décidé qu'il lui laissait jusqu'à son prochain anniversaire. Si leur père n'était toujours pas revenu à cette date, eh bien tant pis. Il sera rayé de sa vie. Il ne cherchera plus à le retrouver. Et puisqu'Ed aura alors sept ans, il sera grand, et il prendra sa place. Il s'occupera encore mieux d'Al. Et il fera tout pour que Maman ne soit plus triste.

Sa résolution confirmée, il se retrouve un peu embarrasé avec les deux morceaux de lettre déchirée toujours en main. Après une brève réflexion, il va les poser dans la poubelle. Tels quels, sur le dessus. Il ne veut pas les cacher. Si Al lui demande des explications, il lui dira. Quelque part, il se doute déjà que quoi qu'il dise, Al continuera à écrire, même tout seul. Penser à Al en train d'écrire ces lettres tout seul fait de la peine à Ed. Et c'est vrai qu'il ferait presque n'importe quoi pour son frère. Mais pas ça. Il ne peut pas. Il ne peut plus. Il est convaincu qu'un homme qui a pu négliger sa femme et ses propres enfants aussi longtemps ne pourra jamais être un bon Papa. Mais heureusement, il ne doute pas que s'il ne le fait pas, Winry aidera Al. Alors il ne sera pas tout seul.

Et en parlant de Winry et Al, il est temps qu'il retourne les rejoindre. Pour justifier son retard, il emporte avec lui de quoi faire un bon goûter. Accessoirement, cela devrait les amadouer assez pour lui éviter des moqueries trop cinglantes sur ses dernières performances et sa fuite. Il pourrait peut-être même faire un petit compliment sur la robe de Winry, finalement. Non, il n'a absolument pas peur, c'est juste de la gestion des risques. Si un petit compliment peut permettre d'éviter des représailles contondantes, alors c'est un compromis auquel il est sage de se plier. C'est ça aussi, devenir grand.


End file.
